This Lonely Journey
by Selion
Summary: Comfort, desire, and simple human contact are often forgotten or ignored by the undead of Lordran. The chosen undead realizes he desperately misses companionship and Solaire is happy to assist. Male on male sun-praising, watch it.


"My friend! It's wonderful to see you here, unhurt." He couldn't see for the full-faced helmet, but he could hear the smile in his voice. The genuine pleasure at his presence. He responded to it automatically, his own lips pulling up into a grin. "Come. Join me and share the fire if you would," he said, laying a hand on the floor beside him.

 _Solaire_. A beautiful, musical name for the laughing, soft-spoken man he'd met so long ago on that small balcony. An interesting meeting, that. They had made their brief introductions: Reese, recently awakened and still frantically trying to make heads or tails of things; Solaire, adherent and man of faith, wandering in search of a sun to call his own. How easily and freely he laughed and jested, a considerable contrast to many others Reese had met. Solaire had said something then after the exchange of pleasantries that had truly struck him, and stayed with him for quite a while after. Putting aside the laughter, Solaire had turned to face him fully, appearing quite serious although Reese could see nothing of his face save the faint shine of his eyes. "It is strange that we should meet here; our fates appear to be intertwined. In this land filled with madmen and hollows, I don't think it mere chance. So, what do you say? Why not help one another on this lonely journey?"

That one word. Lonely. It sent a shock straight to his heart as he realized how true it was. There were some people here and there, each a welcome respite from the miles of dead cities, treacherous woods, and the unending hordes of monsters and hollows. But they all seemed wrapped in their own world, content to be separate from all else but their own problems and desires. Which was fair and natural, really. This world was unkind and one seldom had the energy or resources to put aside for anything beyond one's own survival. But it still hurt, and he felt more alone than ever on departing one of the brief encounters. So when Solaire made him that simple offer of help, of friendship, he'd felt his brow furrow with overwhelming emotion and an ache spread through his chest. He was doubly startled when the knight gently reached out to lay his hand on Reese's pauldron, as if in support or reassurance. It took everything in him not to tear his helm off and lean his cheek down to touch the warmth of that bare skin so close to him. In the end, he just forced his rusty, disused voice to speak again. "Y-es. It would... be an honor."

And then the gift. A small, chalky white stone bound with a scrap of yellowed muslin pressed into his gloved hand. He seldom used it for its intended purpose, only daring to summon or be summoned to the other facets of the world a scant few times, but always kept it on a leather cord strung around his neck. In times of rest or stress it was a comfort to him, rubbing his thumb over the smooth planes.

He could feel the warm weight of it now against his chest as he lay his spear on the ground alongside Solaire's shield and sword. Reese lowered himself to the cool, tiled floor, long legs stretching out and charcoal dark armor clinking against the smooth stone. It was a relief to finally, truly get to rest.

Solaire tilted his head to look at him, the feather tucked in his helm swinging gracefully with the movement. "Anor Londo is quite the fair city, is it not?"

He wasn't wrong. The tall, pointed buildings of cream-colored stone, elegant architecture, and the way the sun came down in thick rays from the clouds above to cast everything in a golden sunset light. Dangerous, despite its apparent emptiness, but yes, also filled with beauty. "It is," he agreed. Thankfully his voice had not betrayed him with that ugly raven's croak he'd been trying to do away with. Constant use had knocked the grave dirt from it, and it was more or less back to the deep, natural husk it used to have. "How goes thy quest?"

Solaire's shoulders dropped in an over-exaggeration of sadness, but Reese could still hear cheerful determination in his words. "Truly, it has been trying. When one is seeking for the intangible, it's easy to get discouraged. I've had no luck in this city or elsewhere thus far, but I'm not one to give up so soon. Fate will bring me where I need to go. I need only have faith in the sun, myself, and my comrades." He said that last with such fervent warmth that Reese looked away, down at his plated gloves, foolishly fearing Solaire would see the blush rising up his neck even through his armor.

"Happy I am to hear it." _Ech, wait._ "Not that you've not met thy goal, but that it's not brought you down." He sighed. "My apologies."

A low metallic chuckle. "Don't fret. How long do you plan to stay? It's a pleasant change to be in out of the elements; I may even stay the night. You're welcome to rest here as well if the fancy has struck you."

Reese stiffened at the suggestion, a bit startled at the desperate need he had to say yes. To sleep in another's company, spend hours alongside another breathing person, bask in Solaire's welcoming presence. He groaned deep in his throat, barely audible. The desire was overwhelming. So he had to decline.

"No. No, I'd not want to impose..."

Another echoing laugh. "Hah hah, it's no imposition at all, really."

"...or do something improper," Reese finished, turning away and staring into the bonfire.

"I don't think you _could_ do anything improper. I know how terribly dismal it can be to pursue a mission as doggedly as we have." There was a movement as Solaire lifted his hands to the sides of his head. Reese watched with guarded interest as the knight lifted his helmet off and placed it beside him. He sighed again, breath bouncing off his own face plate. Solaire was as beautiful as he could have imagined. A strong, noble brow over kind, intense eyes, shapely lips that now smiled at him, and thick, golden hair tied back in a short horsetail. A very courageous and reliable face. "So why not stay and enjoy each other's company?" The pale eyes found his own, even in the deep shadow of his helmet. And he'd made that harmless statement sound so... sensual.

Unable to continue the weak protests anymore against that kind of look and daring to hope, Reese agreed tentatively. "Good company _is_ hard to find."

"Precisely. So, if I may..." Solaire rose to his knees and gestured at the helmet covering Reese's head.

His skin flushed hot, but he turned and bowed his head slightly, allowing Solaire to carefully slide the heavy thing from him. Reese laughed a bit to himself, amused at what he realized would be a stark contrast between their appearances, even out of the armor. The helmet was removed and gently set on the floor, revealing Reese's thin, angular face, dark skin, and black, wavy shags of hair. He'd never thought of himself as being particularly handsome; too sharp-featured, his brow and mouth set in such a way that always made him look mildly angry, and the tall, lanky body with only just enough muscle on it to avoid looking completely emaciated. But the smile that broke out on Solaire's face quickly put his worrying mind at ease.

"It's wonderful to see each other face to face. I'm not ashamed to say when we first met you left quite an impression on me, so being here like this is... truly exhilarating." As he spoke, Solaire drew his fingers down the side of Reese's jaw. Reese leaned into it, his chest tightening and eyes closing, luxuriating in the soft touch of skin against his own; that simple, human pleasure. The hand stopped at his chin, tilting it to look up at Solaire's face. His eyes were intense, and voice deliberate. "So, any time you need my assistance, don't hesitate to call upon me. For _anything_. I would be more than happy to oblige."

Short of breath, Reese followed the pressure of the hand to rise up on his knees and face Solaire. This was the closest to any sentient being that he'd been since becoming undead and it sent a harsh thrill through him. "Even right now? Wouldst thou come to my aid?" he asked, suggestion heavy on his words.

The knight leaned in even closer, mere inches away and the warm breath of his words falling across Reese's lips. His hand slid from chin to the back of his head, fingers resting in the dark waves of hair. "If it would please you, Sir Reese, of course." Solaire's lips firmly pressed against his.

Reese melted into him, falling forward and deepening the kiss. His hands clutched into Solaire's tabard, the white cloth bunching around his clawed digits as he drew him nearer. _Yes..._ this was what he'd been missing. Warmth and softness and comfort. Reese tore the gauntlets from his hands and hurriedly pressed them to Solaire's cheeks, greedily touching the warm skin with its faint trace of beard stubble. Over the high cheek bones and back across the delicate temples to the rough silk of his hair. It was good. The closeness and the caresses somewhat pacified the ache raging inside him. The kiss gradually broke and Solaire looked amused at the solemn stroking and petting. His eyes partially closed as Reese rubbed his fingertips along his scalp and down the sides of his neck.

"Haaahhh..." he sighed. "I've not felt anything like this in a very long time. And such soothing hands. I'm beginning to think you might have affections for me." He was joking again, the corner of his mouth turned up in a knowing smile.

"I can dispense with the gentleness, if that's thy preference," Reese said, an answering grin forming as his hands moved to strip off his armor.

"Well, don't hold back for _my_ sake."

He burned with anticipation, his body crying out to touch and be touched. Their fingers threaded straps through buckles, unlaced bindings, and peeled off the padded garments they wore until they were both surrounded by piles of plate, chain, and cloth. Reese raked his gaze up the other's body, hands followed what he looked at, devouring everything. The firm, well-muscled thighs, strong from endless running and dodging blows. Angular hips leading in to the thick waist and flat stomach. The wide, powerful chest dusted with fine, blonde hair. Strong arms made so impressive by years of swinging his blade and bearing his shield. The talented fingers that could conjure blinding shafts of death or heal with a gentle caress. He touched it all, worshiping each curve of muscle and each faint scar embossed upon the creamy skin.

Reese sank back to the floor, tugging Solaire down into his lap and molding their bodies closely together. They embraced, Reese's longer arms wrapping around Solaire's broader body to trace over his shoulder blades and down his back. Solaire held Reese's waist, putting just a bare amount of pressure into his grip and rubbing his fingers down the soft skin. He lay his face in the crook of Reese's neck and closed his eyes, humming a low sigh. Reese let his own eyes slip closed, brushing his cheek against Solaire's and savoring the heat and contact. It felt as if the tiniest electric sparks were dancing down his body, tingling and burning each nerve. His hand came up again to run through the blonde hair. He pulled the binding loose, letting the soft strands tumble free and combed his fingers through them. "I'm ashamed to say I desperately needed this," Reese said, his lips lightly brushing Solaire's rough jaw with each word. "But why are you indulging me thus?"

"Hah, you think I'm indulging you? No, I would be lying if I said I haven't also wanted this," Solaire answered.

Satisfied, he kissed down Solaire's neck, licking the slight salt of his skin and then sealing his lips over where his tongue had been. Solaire moaned against his shoulder, fingers digging in and hips slowly grinding against him. Reese had no idea if this was something undead usually engaged in or if it was utterly unheard of... either way seemed equally likely. Desires cut short by the strange unlife they were inflicted with, or perhaps that just fanned the flames of lust and did away with inhibitions about it. He pondered as he ground himself against the groaning knight sitting astride him. At the very least the physical capability was there, he thought, smiling as his hand closed over Solaire's throbbing shaft. The velvety skin slid under his fingers as he stroked firmly up and loosely back down.

Solaire breathed against him, panting and shivering under the ministrations. "Gods, Reese, don't make me beg."

"I would never," he started, spitting into his hand and sliding it over his own erection. " _Never_ do something so churlish."

Solaire chuckled quietly until Reese's wet fingers pressed up and into him, laughter turning to soft moans and grasping hands. Reese stretched and twisted, slowly loosening the tight flesh until he was sure he could fit without it hurting too terribly. He looked down again at the knight's face and his powerful body. The blue eyes were closed, pale lashes fanned against ruddy cheeks and lips slightly open as he harshly pulled air in.

"Solaire..." Reese breathed, unable to keep the name from spilling out in a desire-filled sigh.

"Mm?"

"Nay, it's nothing," he whispered. "You're just driving me mad," Reese said as he shifted his hips up to press into Solaire. Slight resistance, and then, _gods_ , utter bliss as Solaire's body gripped around him. They both gasped aloud, twin exclamations as he fully sank in. Reese's hands settled on the knight's hips, drawing him down and then lifting him again, his skin lighting afire over and over. Solaire arched into him as they rocked against one another, each desperate for relief but also enjoying the slow gathering of heat and the way their nerves buzzed and flowed with over-sensitivity.

His mind was awash with the conflict of driving primal need versus an earnest tenderness. Wondering if this angelic vision felt the same things. Possibly. Their eyes met again; deep dark brown locking onto clear blue the color of the far oceans. Reese dipped his head down and kissed the panting lips as his hand closed over Solaire and stroked him in time with his thrusting. The pressure was building excruciatingly slowly, each rolling motion inching him along. It felt incredible, but also made him feel like screaming from the agonizing wait for his release. He groaned instead, hoarse and unhinged, unable to articulate the raging desire he felt.

The knight smiled, catching his chin and kissing him, all breathy gasps and needy lips. "Go on... take me harder. I asked you not to hold back."

A low growl emanated from Reese's throat as Solaire's words spurred him on. He tipped the two of them over, Solaire's back pressing into the stone tiles of the floor as Reese let go and slammed into him. Sweat rolled down his back as he increased his speed, hands clawing tighter into Solaire's bulky shoulders. The blue eyes shut once more, mouth lolling open and face pulling into an almost pained grimace as he writhed under him. Solaire's muscles clenched around him as he came, spurting thick white strings over his chest and stomach. Reese's head tilted back in perfect abandon as his own orgasm wracked his body, the tight knot deep within him finally unraveling. They both moaned and grunted wordlessly, burning waves rushing through them until it ended with a final wrenching breath. Reese drew out, then collapsed to the floor alongside Solaire, unwilling to move for the time being. They unwound, only connected by the touch of a flung-out hand as the cool air of the stone room slowly stole the furnace-like heat from their bodies.

After cleaning and re-clothing themselves in their pants, tunics, and doublets, they sat again at the bonfire. Sleep would come soon, but for now they simply enjoyed the warmth of the fire and the close proximity to one another. Reese ran his fingers over his soapstone pendant, smiling at the weak tug of magic from its enchantment and watching the small embers rise from the fire and die out as they floated upwards.

"Reese," Solaire began, also staring into the glowing depths. His voice was unsure. Reese could hear the hesitancy in it and turned his head to watch him speak. "Would you permit me to travel with you? I quite understand if you would rather walk your path alone, but the offer is open to you if you wish it." He smiled, a little shamefacedly. "Things often seem more frightening when unaccompanied, and I would be honored to put my sword at your side to help drive back the darkness."

Stunned as he was that Solaire actually wanted to come with him on his pilgrimage, Reese was equally taken aback at the uncertainty in Solaire's voice and the halting way he spoke. His heart twisted with a painful kind of joy at the thought of that crushing loneliness being pushed away. That black feeling of being lost, no more. "You wish to join me, truly?"

The words came quickly this time. "Don't feel obligated to say yes. I onl-"

"Yes," Reese leaned over and placed a kiss above his brow, hardly believing his luck. "Of _course_. Please come with me. Perhaps thou'llt find thy sun as well on the way, do you think?"

A relieved smile broke over Solaire's face, dazzling in its own right and he laughed again. Cheerful and determined. "Fantastic. Perhaps I will."


End file.
